


You're in a what with who? (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Werewolves, also confused, stiles and derek - Freeform, the pack is cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Esta es la historia de lo perceptivos que son los amigos de Stiles. Stiles piensa que son lindos. Y también es una mierda que le guste probar los sentidos de lobo de sus amigos. Y le gusta tener su relación para si mismo (o para si mismos). Porque él está enamorado de su novio.





	You're in a what with who? (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're in a what with who?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444220) by [Enovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enovelist/pseuds/Enovelist). 



> Como siempre nada me perteneces, todos los creditos son para los autores originales  
> Muchiiisimas gracias a Enovelist por dejarme traducir su historia.

  
Toda la manada estaba acurrucada frente a la televisión en el loft de Derek viendo una película.

Desde el momento en que todos lucharon contra el kanima, la manada Alfa y todo, las cosas se habían calmado notablemente en su vida de-siempre-en-peligro-de-muerte que todos ellos habían estado viviendo.

Boyd y Erica, para sorpresa de nadie, se habían comprometido el mes pasado mientras Scott y Allison todavía estaban profundamente enamorados, pero no tenían intención de casarse. Al menos no por ahora. Isaac, por otro lado, no estaba enamorado de nadie, o al menos eso decía. (Stiles aún no entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas entre Allison, Scott e Isaac y había renunciado a tratar de descubrir su triángulo amoroso). Derek había jurado no tener citas y todos sabían que no debían molestarlo por eso. Todos sabían cómo habían funcionado sus primeros intentos de tener una relación. Y después de que regresó a Beacon Hills sin Braeden, no había nadie que valiera la pena mencionar. Lydia todavía estaba con Jackson, a pesar de que Jackson seguía siendo un gran idiota con cualquiera que no fuera ella.

Stiles estuvo soltero después de la ruptura con Malia y le gustaba estar soltero. A menudo lo veían en The Jungle bailando con chicos o chicas lindos, y le gustaba su vida como soltero. Nadie lo cuestionó, simplemente estaban felices de que todos pudieran tener vidas tranquilas y normales sin tener miedo de ser asesinados por el monstruo de la semana.

—Deja de acaparar la manta, mis pies están helados, —dijo Allison con una risa mientras Stiles intentaba sentirse más cómodo en el sofá.

—No estoy acaparando la manta. Mentiras y calumnias. Yo solo estoy... —golpeó una de las muchas almohadas a su lado— …tratando de ponerme cómodo.

—Shush, estoy tratando de ver la película, —dijo Isaac distraídamente, con los ojos en la pantalla.

—No me hagas callarte, cachorro— dijo Stiles, esquivando apenas una almohada que se abría en su camino. —Ahora deja de hablar, estoy tratando de ver la película.

Allison soltó una risita mientras los otros gruñían o ponían los ojos en blanco.

Stiles lanzó una mirada en dirección a Derek y se encontró con los ojos del beta. Le guiñó un ojo a Derek, quien rodó sus ojos con cariño y Stiles pudo ver una sonrisa tirar de los labios del lobo.

Su manada era cercana, más bien en el mismo tipo de longitud de onda para hablar, y después de que Derek había regresado se había encontrado rápidamente como un miembro y deseado de la manada de Beacon Hills. Siendo un beta adecuado para él, pensó Stiles, lobo completo o no.

-0-0-0-0-

Después de que la película terminará y se consumieran las palomitas de maíz y refrescos, todos se dirigieron a sus casa. Mientras Stiles estaba parado en la puerta tratando de encontrar sus zapatos, Scott lo miró mientras se encogía de hombros en su chaqueta.

—Hey, ¿vas a ir a Jungle este fin de semana?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —No, no lo planeé. ¿Por qué?

Scott se encogió de hombros. —Nada. Me encontré con Danny ayer y me preguntó por ti. Dijo que no habías salido en semanas.

—¿Oh?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Stiles forzó una pequeña risa. —Si estoy bien. Últimamente he estado ocupado . Y desde que comencé este curso en línea, he estado bastante atrapado con plazos y otras cosas.

Scott asintió. —Bien. Sólo avísame si quiere ir en algún momento. Puedo ir contigo si quieres.

Stiles amaba a Scott. Realmente lo hizo, Scott era un gran amigo. Pero oh, era tan ajeno. Y él se llamó a sí mismo Afa. —Gracias hermano. Te dejaré saber si necesito un ‘copiloto’. —Stiles miró por encima del hombro a Derek, que llevaba los vasos vacíos a la cocina. —En este momento, no estoy realmente para fiestas, así que...

Scott sonrió y asintió. —Claro, sí, lo entiendo—. Colegio y esas cosas. De todos modos, mejor me voy. Tengo que llevar a Allison a casa.

—Sí, seguro. Olvidé mi teléfono en la cocina, iré a buscarlo antes de irme a casa , —dijo Stiles y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Scott antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de su mejor amigo.

—Eres horrible para mentir.

Stiles se giró para ver a Derek parado detrás de él con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había logrado acercarse al humano. Stiles sonrió. —No lo soy. Puedo mentir cuando lo necesito, especialmente con Scott, lo conozco de toda la vida.

Derek se le acercó, arrastrando la punta de su nariz sobre la frente de Stiles. —Es un hombre lobo.

Stiles resopló y se inclinó más cerca del hombre frente a él. —Scott es Scott.

—Deberías irte. Isaac va a volver. —Derek murmuró antes de retroceder justo cuando la puerta se abría.

Isaac los miró. —Hey lo siento. Olvidé mi chaqueta. —Miró a Stiles. —¿No te fuiste?

—No, pero ahora si—. Stiles se volvió para mirar a Derek. —Nos vemos.

Derek asintió, sin mostrar nada, pero Stiles supo que él tomó la referencia.

-0-0-0-0-

Una semana después, Stiles y Derek estaban sentados en un café, hablando de lo que iban a comprar para la cena, cuando Erica y Lydia se acercaron a ellos.

—Heeeey, no sabía que estabais aquí, —dijo Stiles, reclinándose en su silla.

Lydia levantó una ceja no impresionada. —Nos dimos cuenta. —Miró entre los dos hombres. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles levantó su copa. —Bebiendo café.

—Obviamente, —dijo Erica, sonriendo. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Qué? —Derek los miró bruscamente.

—¿Hay una nueva amenaza o algo viniendo a la ciudad? —Preguntó Erica, mirando a Derek como si tuviera dos cabezas. —Ya que los dos están aquí, quiero decir. Nunca los he visto a los dos solos juntos

—No. Solo tomando un café —dijo Stiles antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Oh. ¿Te importa si nos unimos entonces? —Preguntó Lydia, antes de sentarse al lado de Stiles.

Derek y Stiles intercambiaron una mirada antes de negar con la cabeza. —No claro que no.

-0-0-0-0-

—¿Tuviste a alguien aquí anoche? —Preguntó Isaac cuando regresó del baño en el loft de Derek unos días después.

La manada estaba, una vez más, encaramada frente al televisor, listo para la última película de Superman.

Derek negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. —No. ¿Por qué?

Isaac se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Scott. —Sin razón. Solo pensé que olía...

—¡Isaac! —Siseó Scott. —Si él tuvo a alguien, no es necesario que lo menciones.

—¿Qué? Noté un cepillo de dientes extra. ¿Qué hay de malo en preguntar? —Dijo Isaac, mirando a Scott, quien se sonrojó. —¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

Scott negó con la cabeza. —No es de mi incumbencia, ¿de acuerdo?

Erica se inclinó hacia Scott e Isaac, casi cayéndose de su silla. —Dínoslo, Scott.

Derek gruñó pero las chicas se burlaron y Scott se sonrojó.

Stiles tragó saliva y se levantó para tomar un refresco de la cocina. —¿Alguien quiere algo de la cocina?

Nadie le prestó atención, ya que todos estaban mirando entre Scott y un Derek deslumbrante.

—¡Dinos! O iré a buscarte yo misma —amenazó Erica. No sin alegría, notó Stiles.

—Bien, relájense. Yo solo... —Scott miró a Derek y Stiles se hubiera reído si pudiera. Scott miró a Derek con un ‘perdóname’ en sus ojos y murmuró algo que Stiles no pudo oír.

—¿QUÉ? —Erica se rió y miró a Derek. —No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Pero, si era un tubo vacío, entonces —Isaac se detuvo y miró a Derek. —¿Eres gay?

Derek intentó, y casi lo logró, no ruborizarse; —Soy bi, y no es que sea de tu incumbencia. ¿Y qué hiciste para pasar por mi cesto de la basura, Scott?

—Yo no estaba. Lo juro. Solo estaba arrojando algo...

—¿Pero viste lubricante en la basura? —Dijo Isaac, todavía mirando a Derek. —¿Quién fue? ¿No olí a nadie más que la manada cuando llegué?

Derek parecía que quería mutilar a todos y cada uno en la habitación y Stiles suspiró. —Chicos, ¿alguna vez habéis considerado que tal vez ... ya sabes ... el tiempo a solas es íntimo? —Miró a Derek con una mirada de ‘Lo siento mucho’, quien suspiró y decidió darle al play a la película.

—Estamos viendo esta película o los echaré.

Ellos vieron la película.

-0-0-0-0-

Una semana después, Stiles yacía en la cama, trazando patrones en el estómago de su novio cuando Derek se congeló.

—¿Qué? —Stiles levantó la cabeza y miró a la cara del otro hombre.

—Boyd está aquí.

—¿Ahora? ¡Pero es media noche!

La puerta del loft se abrió y Stiles maldijo interiormente mientras Derek se apresuraba a ponerse unos pantalones y se dirigía a la sala de estar para encontrarse con Boyd.

Un par de minutos después, Derek regresó a la habitación y miró a Stiles. —Hay una cosilla de serpiente en la reserva. Boyd fue a encontrarse con los demás, es mejor que vayamos también.

—¿Sabía que yo estaba aquí?

—No. Pero incluso yo puedo oler lo que hemos estado haciendo, así que él sabía que había alguien aquí. Pero no sé si él lo descubrió.

Stiles se puso algo de ropa y se acercó a Derek, que ya lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta. —Hey, no me importa si lo saben. Solo quería tenerte para mi mismo por un tiempo, sabes. Era tan nuevo y yo solo... —Se detuvo y miró a los ojos de la persona por la que se estaba enamorando.

Todo el comportamiento de Derek cambió y sus ojos se suavizaron. —Lo sé. Ha sido agradable tener esto para nosotros mismos, pero lo habrían descubierto de todos modos. —Besó a Stiles lentamente antes de retroceder. —Deberíamos irnos.

—¿Una cosilla de serpiente en la reserva? —Dijo Stiles con una mueca.

—Palabras de Boyd, no las mías.

—Algunos son lobos. Con 'el regalo' deberían haberlo descifrado hace semanas —murmuró Stiles mientras subían al automóvil y se dirigían a luchar contra el último monstruo que había llegado a su ciudad.

-0-0-0-0-

Después de que la cosilla de serpiente estaba muerta y todos estaban cubiertos de barro, sangre negra y tierra, Scott se acercó a Stiles, quien estaba mirando los restos de la serpiente. —Entonces, ¿recogiste a Derek en el camino?

—Um... ¿Sí? —Preguntó Stiles más que decirlo..

—Boyd dijo que escuchó un segundo latido cuando fue a decírselo a Derek. ¿Te dijo quién era?

Stiles negó con la cabeza, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. ¿No lo habían descubierto? Estaba casi avergonzado en nombre de su manada.

Ya ni siquiera estaban siendo sutiles. Después del incidente del lubricante y de todo, habían dejado de intentar ocultárselo a sus amigos.

Derek se les acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Scott. —Buen trabajo esta noche.

—Tú también, hermano —Scott le sonrió a Derek, que estaba parado en los viejos pantalones cortos de gimnasia de Stiles después de regresar de su forma de lobo después de la pelea.

Stiles miró a Derek con ojos brillantes. —¿Quieres que te lleve? A casa, quiero decir.

Derek resopló pero se volvió hacia el Jeep.

Scott le dio un codazo a Stiles y sonrió. —Trata de descubrir quién es la chica misteriosa… —sonrió— ...o el tipo, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Las chicas son realmente curiosas. Y yo también, para ser honesto. Últimamente él parecía más feliz. Más contenido o lo que sea —Scott se volvió un poco más serio.— Merece tener a alguien, ¿ya sabes? Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo estén tratando bien —Miró a Stiles.— Al chico le han sucedido muchas cosas horribles —El alfa se encogió de hombros. —Quiero que sea feliz.

Stiles sonrió. —Aw, hombre. Estás siendo un buen alfa. Todos han crecidos.

—Cállate hombre.

Stiles se rió y se despidió del resto antes de subir al Jeep. —¿Hey Derek?

El hombre a su lado lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que le dijo a Stiles que había escuchado la conversación. —Stiles.

—¿Te estoy tratando bien?

Derek resopló. —Cállate y llévanos a casa.

El estómago de Stiles se abalanzó y sonrió. —Claro, cariño.

-0-0-0-0-

Dos semanas, muchas preguntas del grupo a Derek, algo de frustración por parte de Derek y algo de diversión de Stiles, Scott fue a la casa de Stiles una noche.

Cuando terminaron de jugar, Scott miró a Stiles y bajó el control.

—¿Oye, Stiles?

—Si hermano.

—¿Estás bien? No has salido últimamente y has estado tan ocupado con la escuela y todo. Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo para pasar el rato con tanta frecuencia —Scott se veía preocupado, Stiles notó. —¿Está sucediendo algo?

—¿Cómo qué?, —Preguntó Stiles. Sabía que no había estado con sus amigos tanto como solía hacerlo normalmente. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Derek, solo los dos pasando el rato o yendo de excursión -al cine y a las excursiones- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Scott se había dado cuenta.

—No lo sé. Pareces un poco preocupado.

—No es nadapor lo qué preocuparse—. He estado ocupado, eso es todo. —Él aplaudió y se levantó del sofá. —¿Quieres algo de beber?

Scott se levantó y lo siguió a la cocina. Afortunadamente, dejó el tema, pero Stiles pudo notar las miradas de preocupación que Scott continuaba lanzando en su dirección.

Stiles decidió que ya era hora de que sus amigos se enteraran de él y de Derek. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

-0-0-0-0-

Scott e Isaac subieron las escaleras hasta el loft de Derek. Se suponía que toda la manada los encontraría pronto.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Scott se dio cuenta de lo relajado que parecía Derek, de pie junto a la mesa frente a las enormes ventanas mientras se inclinaba hacia la portátil que Stiles tenía frente a él.

Stiles le dijo algo a Derek mientras señalaba la pantalla y luego gesticulaba para demostrar sus palabras.

Scott tiró del brazo de Isaac, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los dos al lado de la mesa.

Isaac se detuvo y miró a Scott inquisitivamente. —¿Qué es?

—¿Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo yo?, —Preguntó, mirando entre Isaac y los otros dos hombres.

—¿Ver qué? —murmuró Isaac confundido. —Están hablando.

—Pero Derek está son… —y luego oyeron a alguien reír. Alguien como Derek, mientras miraba a Stiles con cariño. —¡Él está sonriendo y riendo! ConStiles. —siseó Scott.

—¿Entonces? —Isaac frunció el ceño. —Se sabe que Stiles dice algo divertido de vez en cuando.

Scott entrecerró los ojos hacia Derek y Stiles, solo que ahora se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban Derek de Stiles y de lo casual que Stiles estaba tocando el brazo del beta mientras hablaba. —Solo... ¿luce bien? —Podía ver a Derek levantar una ceja y sabía que su beta había escuchado su conversación. —Hey, ¿qué pasa? —Dijo más fuerte, ignorando por completo la ceja levantada de Derek.

Stiles se volvió hacia ellos, algo malicioso brillando en sus ojos. —No mucho. ¿Dónde está el resto?

Isaac se acercó a ellos y sacó una silla. —Allison vendrá con Lydia y Jackson.

—¿Y el resto?

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros por lo que Stiles se volvió hacia Scott. —¿El resto?

—Están en camino—. Así que… ¿has estado aquí mucho tiempo? —Preguntó Scott y Stiles se rió mientras Derek resoplaba y se iba a la cocina.

Stiles sonrió y cerró la pestaña de su portátil. —Un tiempo—. Abrió otra pestaña y miró a Derek, quien regresó de la cocina con una cerveza.

-0-0-0-0-

Después de la reunión, que ahora eran más o menos una excusa para reunirse, estaban discutiendo un viaje de fin de semana fuera de la ciudad.

Scott no quería ir, ya que alguien debería quedarse por si algo sucediera. Erica y Boyd querían ir, así como todos los demás.

Stiles se recostó en el sofá y miró a Scott. —Me quedaré. Tengo una trabajo que no he terminado y también he conocido a alguien. Así que me quedaré.

La habitación explotó, preguntas sobre a quién había conocido y cuándo podrían conocerla. O a él Y Stiles sonrió pero negó con la cabeza. —No, no voy a decírtelo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Stiles!

—¿Es el tipo con el que bailaste la última vez que fui contigo a Jungle?

—¡Oh, oh, lo sé! ¡Es la linda cajera con las rastas con la que siempre coqueteas!

—Danos una pista, Stiles. ¿Es una chica o un chico? ¿Alto, bajo? Vamos tio.

—Cállate—. (El último fue Jackson. Sorpresa).

Y así el resto de la noche procedió.

Dos horas más tarde, Stiles fue a la cocina a coger más palomitas de maíz, pero también a alejarse de todas las preguntas de la manada. Ni siquiera sabía lo interesados que estaban en saber con quién salía. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría dicho lo que dijo. Tenía que admitir que pensaba que era bueno saber que les importaba, pero no sabía que podían ser tan intensos.

Él suspiró para sí mismo. Debería haberlo sabido.

Como había dejado caer la bomba, ninguno de los otros había estado remotamente interesado en planear su viaje de fin de semana. Todo lo que querían saber era sobre la vida amorosa de Stiles.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, Erica estaba a punto de atacarlo. Probablemente luchar con él.

Derek gruñó y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado, caminó directamente hacia Stiles y lo jaló más cerca con una mano retorcida en la camisa de Stiles. Y lo besó.

Cuando Stiles recuperó el aliento y abrió los ojos, Derek lo miró con ojos deslumbrantes antes de volver silenciosamente a su silla y sentarse.

Estaba tranquilo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y dejó el tazón de palomitas sobre la mesa. Estaba medio lleno de palomitas de maíz, el resto yacía en el suelo. Pero él acababa de ser besado por su novio, así que déjenlo.

Después de dejar el bol, se dejó caer en el sofá y encontró el control remoto de la televisión. —¿Quién está viendo Doctor Who conmigo?

El resto de ellos todavía estaban sentados allí, solo mirándolo. Luego a Derek. Luego, de vuelta a Stiles.

—¿Hola? ¿Gente? ¿Criaturas de la noche y diosas? —Miró a Derek. —Los rompiste.

Derek solo tarareó y bebió su cerveza.

Scott fue quien rompió el silencio. —Tú... él... era es ... ¿es es quién... qué?

Stiles negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. —¿Él qué?

—Él te besó —Lydia declaró, comenzando a pulirse las uñas. —¿Por qué tenemos que ver Doctor Who?

Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Aunque no a Lydia, ella ya lo había superado.

Stiles sonrió.

Derek rodó los ojos.

Stiles miró a sus amigos. —Si hubierais puesto solo un poco de atención, sabríais que he salido con tu compañero de manada por más de dos meses.

Scott frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

Stiles suspiró, comenzando a cansarse de esto. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta (y orgulloso): —Estoy en una relación con Derek ‘Sourwolf’ Hale.

—¿Estás en qué con quién?

—¿De verdad? Wow, Stilinski. Nunca me has sorprendido más.

—¡Es Derek! Él no está en alguien como...

—Cállate, Jackson. Si a Derek le gusta Stiles y viceversa, eso está bien para mí.

Stiles miró a su novio. —Deberías haberme escuchado cuando dije que deberías enseñarles cómo reconocer los olores y el comportamiento.

Derek reprimió una sonrisa. —Cállate, Stiles.

FIN


End file.
